Foreign YJ: Invasion
by andshecryz
Summary: Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes x Oc
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Young Justice character names belong to DC Comics (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy. c:  
**

**Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes x Oc**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 1; Arrival**

* * *

**Watch Tower**

**March 16, 12:27 EDT**

* * *

"She wants to talk to you."

"The girl?" John Stewart raised a tentative brow in response to Batman's rather frank greeting, his eyes watching the other in what seemed like a judicious display. Bruce gave the usual concise nod, turning and finding brief humor at the aggravation set over his colleague's face. It was supposed to be the Lantern's day off…and yet he was confronted with the tedious task of associating with another alien hitchhiker daring -either that or ignorant- enough to fly carelessly into Earth's atmosphere.

The Lantern followed, impatience being evident in his tone at the thought of some youthful species screwing around and wasting their time for no decent reason; much like Earth's lovely children of the more recent generations. Exhaustion and hunger prodded at the man's aching head as if dulled knives skimming the surface of his skull. He could feel a migraine coming on…that would be the third on in the last week. John quickly attempted to distract himself with an insignificant question; seeming convinced that not thinking about the current obstruction of pain that prevented the man from properly focusing would assist in a slowly emergent relief.

"What kind?"

"We don't know. She won't talk unless she speaks to this sector's Green Lantern." Bruce turned around with the expected expression of a blank and unwavering stare. He typed in the door code and stepped aside to let him in. Nightwing looked up from his once intense glare at the rather young humanoid female before briefly smiling at the two's arrival.

"About time." Dick leaned back into the wall, his attention quickly diverted once again as she perked up upon the Lantern's arrival. She sat in a metal interrogation chair patiently.

The man's expression alone told the girl within the moderately confining room that he was rather displeased…that and the fact that she could hear his thoughts. His were, thankfully, the only set in the current room that were not accusations nor inquiries, but simply distraught complaints of a throbbing sensation rubbing at the base of the poor man's head. He was met with the oddly familiar sight of gray toned skin, and fully yellow eyes with the slightest outline of an iris adorned with strikingly white pupils. She stood, disregarding the defensive positions both Batman and Nightwing had engaged in before setting two fingers delicately against Stewart's forehead in a swift motion. She was light on her feet…and apparently talented with the mind.

His headache was gone.

"You are not Hal Jordan." A pathetically squeaky voice spoke up; Lithia's patience running thin against her once impenetrable tolerance.

"Hal Jordan's currently off world."

"I see. Then you are the Lantern of this sector, I presume?" That piercing stare outlined by black skin markings…it was so familiar. The color's illumination flickered, the exotic appearance delicate and fairly blank with each faint movement the orbs made. The name of her kind was begging to roll off the tip of his tongue, yet he still couldn't seem to recall. It was no wonder she had requested Hal Jordan…Hal was better with these kinds of things.

"You're a Zatian." The name finally hit him, and she nodded.

"Then you know. Because of my home's…excessive…condition, they have sent all younger generations to nearby planets. I ask for permission to temporarily reside on Earth under your watch until our dilemma is resolved. Upon restoration of Zata; I will leave."

"What's the…dilemma?"

She looked at the youngest man…his stance secure and expression unwavering even as she made her presence known to the inner workings of his mind. He simply narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as if defiant, or unimpressed. Strength of character was always something to admire…she couldn't deny this meager human's spirit. The minute they made eye contact she read him inadvertently, learning his name and history within a matter of seconds before blinking and finally answering his nearly-forgotten question.

"Zata currently endures a world-wide civil war. It advanced to the point where they evacuated anyone under the age of seven hundred rotation-cycles." She glanced between the three men as if awaiting a response. She simply read their minds instead.

"If you're going to stay here…quit with the telepathy. It's a violation of privacy." Batman glowered intensely, his rather pestered and intolerant expression countering her undemonstrative one. In the last two hours she's hardly broken her resolute countenance…it was something to either respectfully admire, or deliberate over due to her minor-like appearance. Seven hundred solar-cycles? That more than likely meant some kind of tiny number like five years old in human terms.

"Pardon it. At times it seems to work without my consent. We are not Martians…our self-restraint is nowhere near as resilient or constant."

"We'll inform the rest of the League. This isn't exactly a one vote situation." John looked to Nightwing with a stiff nod before following Batman out of the interrogation room. The door slid shut, and Lithia couldn't help but to hold back in asking a slew of newly-formed questions. The metal rings holding her hair together clicked against the lone-standing chair, each tiny movement being noted as the alien lent forward in her seat.

"He does not seem very credulous." The hero looked to her with a humored countenance. She was spot on with her assumption.

"Who Batman? Not particularly, no." She barely smiled.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**March 17, 06:15 EDT**

* * *

_-Recognize Nightwing B01, Lithia A14-_

"Who?" Beast Boy perked up from his seat at the table; his ears twitching rather awkwardly at the unfamiliar designation. What was 'A' again? He couldn't remember…Authorized Guest? Yea…that sounded right.

"She's a temporary member of the team…this is Lithia." Nightwing extended an open palm directed at the floating alien, her appearance being somewhat unordinary even in comparison to M'gann. Wonder Girl bolted to her feet from the couch; a swiftly extended hand outstretched in a matter of seconds as if to welcome her without hesitation. In all honesty…the action confused the Zatian.

What was she supposed to do? This girl's hand was just…expectant. Almost too eager in an attempt to make a new acquaintance…or perhaps just a simple salutation that was overwhelmed by her noticeably enthusiastic persona? Yellow eyes glanced at the hero's extremity and back up to meet her vivacious expression. Both sets of lips pursed simultaneously, one from uncertainty and the other from slight confusion at the newcomer's obvious hesitation. Cassie quickly smiled in hopes of lightening the awkward tension.

"It's a greeting. You shake it." The blonde muffled a laugh before extending it further; receiving a surprisingly firm grip from the other female as she stiffened an understanding nod.

"I'm Cassie!"

"Lithia."

She felt…nervous.

"I'm M'gann." The Martian waved and floated over with a hospitable countenance; Lithia's earlier observations outside of the cave being proven as she'd predicted another Telepath. Moreover sensed. The green boy followed close behind her, his tail slowly waving back and forth.

_"It is…reassuring…to encounter another Telepath." _M'gann nodded at the verbally silent message, a slim smile spreading over her lips just before her 'younger brother' burst into the conversation.

"I'm Beast Boy!" She faintly smiled at his natural enthusiasm.

"…Robin." He nodded his greeting.

"About time we get another girl in here…I'm Bumblebee." The taller stood from her spot on the couch with a casual smile; her outfit being the first thing Lithia noticed upon the woman's approach. It was…cute. Rambunctious yet serene with the style.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"This isn't even the whole team." Beast Boy grinned widely, something she could tell he did often. He was…young. She could easily discern his higher pitched tone and evident liveliness from the rest…although Robin appeared to be stunted in height but mature. Human age was always hard to perceive upon introductions. Cassie began listing names of their absent colleagues.

"Nightwing, which room?" M'gann approached the younger with a passive air…the excitement Gar was currently expressing making her at ease as the boy talked the Zatian's curled ear off. Bumblebee simply stood beside him; smiling and scratching the back of her neck as if unsure in how to handle the shape shifter while Cassie smiled and added her share of unneeded information.

"She'll be housed in quarter 9. We're not even sure how long she'll be staying."

"This was…sudden. Who is she? Where did she come from?" Robin finally piped up aside from his blatant introduction…curiosity, for once, being the only fuel to his questions.

"Best if she explains it. The League voted her to stay…I'm not against the idea either. She has a…good reason." He crossed his arms as usual, watching Tim's eyes narrowing in thought as he looked to the alien. She didn't exactly look threatening…but…on the other hand; neither did M'gann. Semi-gray skin, extremely long and outrageously thick hair…the lochs being an odd and rather unnatural shade of dark lavender, bare feet…

That last one nearly made the Boy Wonder cringe…but…she hadn't set foot on the floor yet. Perhaps that was the reason? Germaphobe? No. Sensitive? No. Or maybe it was a cultural thing?

"Cultural." He blinked behind the domino mask, almost uncertain of what she'd just said.

And apparently…she was a Telepath.

"As I told Nightwing before…You will have to excuse it. Sometimes…it acts on its own." Lithia managed a faint smile…the very thoughts of every single mind in the room being heard as if vocalized…echoed. Of course she was telling the truth; she couldn't control it. Her mind was separated from her body nearly ninety percent of the rotation cycle, so it was expected daily…but that didn't mean she was sorry for it. In fact…she rather enjoyed the countless amounts of secrets she'd heard on Earth alone.

This undisclosed mission would be even more intriguing that she'd originally expected it to be.

* * *

**Short chapter. Yes...I know I'm supposed to be working on like...twenty other fanfics. But I saw how little Blue Beetle x Oc there was...and I just HAD to add something. Unfortunately no Jaime here...but I promise he'll appear in the second chapter. _Promise._**

Please tell me your thoughts so far. ^^ I'd love to hear some feedback!


	2. Fascinating

**Disclaimer: Young Justice character names belong to DC Comics (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy. c:  
**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 2; Fascinating**

* * *

**Mount Justice  
**

**March 18, 1:13 EDT**

* * *

How would he do this? In less than a second around eight different scenarios of how this trivial introduction would go played over in his head. The simple fact that she was floating less than a foot in front of him with her face mere inches away from his own didn't help the startling situation in the least. The minute Jaime had entered the obviously vacant cave, pondering over the newest addition to the team that he'd been informed of earlier, said girl was there…staring at him as if concentrating on his eyes with an expression of solid perplexity. To make things worse; she was cute. Not as cute as Wonder Girl, no of course not, but that was more than likely because of her inhuman attributes. Alien was the first word to come to mind. Especially when looking at something-_one_...some_one_...with gray skin.

Jaime couldn't breathe much less think of an adequate greeting, and those damn teenage hormones weren't helping his thorough observations. Those eyes...they were innocently intimidating, if that made any sense, and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her oddly...'exotic' appearance. She finally floated backwards; grace evident in every effortless movement. He let out an embarrassingly thick sigh in response, wincing at his unintentional display of ineptness before scratching the back of his neck with a nervous expression. Had Lithia been as permissive with her emotions as most humans were she probably would have laughed. Yet, she kept quiet at both his actions and her confusion towards the second mind within the hero's head as it voiced countless observations and remarks as if in command. Not a split personality, no...they were two completely different people. But it appeared that the he successfully ignored it.

Her head cocked to the side in a more subtle form of astonishment.

"Uh…I'm Jaime." He immediately scolded himself, embarrassment completely zoning out the consistent warnings of the Scarab. Before making anything worse he extended a stiff hand as a last resort.

The gesture quickly registered; seeming too familiar from the previous day when Cassie had explained the purpose of such a meager action. There was neither affection, nor any important presentations to parade or flourish...and yet humans did it upon meeting one another just as Zatians tapped foreheads upon meeting. Apparently said action was odd and rather unwelcome...invading a human's 'personal space'. Lithia stared at his palm a moment; thinking over the possible origin of such an irrelevant presentation. Had she known that her delayed response time was causing Jaime a vast amount of nervous energy she more than likely would have saved her observations for later. He scratched his neck again before the alien finally acted on his greeting as she had with the others.

Thank God she shook it. Firmly.

"Khaji Da?"

"Q-que?" Orange eyes widened, his jaw slightly agape as she questioned the name of his Scarab. And of course…she floated closer. (Her consideration for personal space was obviously non-existent.) A confused countenance crossed her face briefly at the foreign word: 'Que'. English alone was hard enough to learn, that being the obvious choice since it was the most common language among the general population of humans…Lithia refused to learn another. Her memory could only take so much, and seven different dialects of Zatian took up most of the room. So she quickly assumed he questioned her knowledge.

**_'She knows too much!'_** Jaime groaned at the Scarab's excessive hostility.

"I do not intend to articulate on the matter…" And in response she read his mind.

"Ah…Gracias." He muttered the thanks awkwardly while holding his wrist in a death grip; attempting to manage his counterpart's unnecessary aggression as the Scarab struggled to active any capable weapon. Jaime should have been used to it by now, but it always managed to catch him by surprise.

The alien again looked confused.

"It means thanks." She nodded at the translation, taking a moment to realize he was still expectant of a name.

"Lithia."

"How did you-"

"-I am a Telepath."

"Ah." He nodded with an embarrassed grin; strangely finding himself to not mind the fact that she'd purposely invaded both his head and personal bubble. He watched as the Zatian gingerly set her bare feet against the floor, the firm feeling somewhat uneasy at the tips of her toes. On her planet people hardly walked, it was considered…superfluous and redundant. As was verbally speaking rather than using the birth-given abilities of telepathic communication. But she saw these unaccustomed things to be a learning process, or just a sacrifice of her general luxuries in order to 'fit in'. To maybe be seen as a little more conventional and natural to the humans around her rather than this intrusive alien who intends to bother or disrupt their daily routine. This boy, Jaime, obviously hadn't jumped to that specific of a conclusion…however the cluttered emotions he'd previously thought were difficult to read. They displayed themselves as unknown to her mind, as well as sentiments she had yet to experience.

Even so he seemed trustworthy just by appearance. His current attire was obviously armor, thick and rigid with a pristine outline of equipment and loose agility. It was intriguing; different lines and patterns, the curves and the arches forming the plating, and the mask itself were all unique. She figured humans wouldn't mind her consistent staring. Not when she was observing their possessions in interest.

"Uh…so where's the team?"

He looked around as if uncomfortable. Other than Mal, who_ rarely_ left the base anymore, and Beast Boy, who was currently (and unfortunately) with his tutor, they were the only two present in the main room of the cave while the others had yet to be seen. Just his luck.

"They said a _'last minute mission'_, I believe." She walked around him as if inspecting his appearance; a slight float in her step to help her move faster.

" Does it bother you?"

"What? The Scarab?"

Lithia nodded with as eager of an expression as she could manage.

"Sometimes." He would usually make a witty comment in response, but he couldn't think of anything. Put of all the possible jokes to be made about 'inner demons' and 'split personalities'...he couldn't figure one. He was too observant as of now, too distracted. So was so...odd. Moreover intriguing. It was the only word he could use other than an unusual combination of pretty and scary. Like some kind of man-made creation, as rude as that sounds. He was glad he hadn't voiced that particular notion. It was offensive enough in his head much less verbally.

"Amazing." The one word was said in a faint breath, distant and barely noticed by her company as she freely circled him as if glancing at every unimportant detail. This source of ability and power fascinated her to no end. Had she still been floating she would have turned upside down just to ponder over the existence of such an intelligent creature alone. A life-form that sounded as if it would destroy its own creator in order to survive; perhaps kill a relentless amount of people just to continue on. She'd read its rather antagonistic mind as well as its host's; Jaime was apparently unaware that his 'suit' was an alien...so she would leave said fact implicit. But she found herself much more interested in him than Beast Boy...or Night Wing...or Mal or Lagoon Boy.

He had something more to him...or perhaps something less. She could only find one specific thing that Jaime was untainted by that the rest were; which was obvious dysfunction. He had no pathetic and tragic back-story...no pitiful childhood or sworn enemy that the rest burdened themselves with daily. No gut-wrenching problems between teammates and no opposing gender interests that cause a wary eye to always plague his mate or competitor. They all thought of their problems frequently, she presumed, and like most of their Earthly customs...she didn't understand. The worst that the human in front of her concerned himself over was his grades, and perhaps an embarrassing situation or two. He was level-headed. Confident and generally persistent with enhanced senses and an overall clean conscience.

Her face immediately brightened with sheer wonder as the plates pulled back; exposing an awkwardly and emotionally distressed teenager with one brow risen as if reviewing the alien a second time. His eyes were soft, his height decent, posture fine, muscle mass impressive, and appearance youthful. A simple teenager just like herself. Immature in comparison.

Nothing like Nightwing, and perhaps the complete opposite of Beast Boy. They were all different...and for an odd reason she enjoyed that simple observation more than she should have. Maybe because it gave her something to do.

"It was pleasant to meet you." She mimicked him; extending a brave hand as she watched for his reaction.

"You too." He shook it.

And he couldn't help but think how _awkward_ the entire situation was. Jaime wasn't sure if he should be wary of the obvious lacking in 'Earthly' knowledge she exhibited, or confident because of her all too kind compliments.

It was difficult to make up his less than quiet mind. Especially when he blinked, distracted by his thoughts for just a second, and she was gone.

* * *

Her quarters were clean; simple and comfortable with enough metal furnishings to remind her of home. She floated to the roof; crossing her legs and sitting on the ceiling as if her previous introduction hadn't been tense and rather odd. The rest of the group was strange enough...but Jaime? Plain weird, but especially interesting.

She had yet to meet Batgirl. The name alone had made her cringe.

_**'Lithi'ani.'**_ She ironically winced and placed a firm hand against her head; the nostalgic pain seeming to fade from such a far-off telepathic message. He expected her to reply so easily with such a large distance between them? Not without earning a beyond painful migraine.

**_'Are you finished?'_** She winced again and closed her eyes. Her concentration elevated as she gingerly touched her temples. Lithia held her breath, the air of Earth being generally clean against her lungs as she exhaled with a slow and steady reply.

"You expect me to learn anything within a single planetary cycle?" She swallowed hard; the feel of her hair becoming heavier with each passing moment as the long tied up bundle tugged down on her scalp from her upside-down position.

**_'I expect you to make a simple decision.'_** The message faded, and she fell.

She hit the solid floor harder than expected, her head aching and thoughts swiveling around the topic of her current mission. She groaned; her two hearts pounding in her chest at rapid paces as if about to suffocate her. She rubbed her eyes hastily with an annoyed expression. But she wasn't annoyed. She wasn't supposed to feel annoyed. She wasn't supposed to feel anything. Perhaps disgust towards the human race would be considered acceptable...but nothing for self-pity purposes. No, nothing of the sort.

She would spend months here and claim that her decision over the humans was difficult. She would waste her father's time; just out of spite.

Besides...she liked the air.

And they were fascinating.

* * *

**Okay, again short. But Jaime made an appearance! Yay! I kept my promise. (Although my procrastination nearly got in the way). Sorry guys...I've had a major writer's block lately. Every time I started writing I deleted everything because it just seemed too Sue-ish and weird. I actually think Lithia was a total Mary-Sue in this chapter. Ugh. **

Anyway...

I'm awaiting the continuation of **_Young Justice:Invasion_** during September. Sometime around there, I believe. And this upcoming Friday..._**Transformers:Prime**_ is also premiering episode 16 I believe. I could be wrong on the episode number...but I don't care. I'm just happy for all of this commotion in September! Awesome movies are coming out as well...some of which may have extremely varied opinions on, but I intend to see several of them. c:

And Rumor has it that **_Green Lantern:The Animated Series_** is also continuing with season 2 (Razer and Aya 4ever) around the tail-end of September. Maybe early October if they push back the premier date. I have also indulged on a new anime called _**Samurai Champloo**_. Those of you who are Anime fans and have not seen this...check it out. I've been watching it on Netflix...DO IT. NOW.

_I claim this particular series amazing and funny and emotionally touching. Nothing too explicit, but there is a good enough mixture of flirtatious idiocy and serious emotion to make a great tale. _

**I believe that's all I have to say. Again, forgive my lateness. I promise to try and update as fast as I can!  
**

* * *

**I suck, I know...Review? c:**


	3. A Small Reassurance

**Disclaimer: Young Justice character names belong to DC Comics (and so on) unless stated an OC which in case belong to the author, andshecryz. No copyright infringement is intended. Plagiarism is theft so is prohibited. Do not copy or create a reproduction of this work in any language without express written authorization of the author, andshecryz. Thank you...Please enjoy. c:**

**Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes x Oc**

**~Enjoy**

**Ch. 3; A Small Reassurance**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**April 5, 2:16 EDT**

* * *

She jumped forward, stepping on his shoulder and pushing further into the air as a getaway before turning around and landing a solid kick to his back. He impressively balanced himself before swiping a foot at her upper legs; catching her by the heel as she attempted to float upwards to dodge. She hit the floor, the firm feeling being dull compared to the sudden pain enveloping her shoulder. He stepped forward with a sheepishly apologetic hand that quickly extended outwards to help her back on her feet. She lost again, and that suddenly smug expression on Lagoon Boy's face made the spar an even greater loss. She took the offered assistance before brushing off her right arm and nodding to her comrade in defeat, ignoring the minor throbbing in her shoulder as well as the bruises forming along her arms.

He just grinned; his gills expanding at the common action. He figured that she preferred silence, a correct assumption, and found it best not to gloat as he usually would with the rest of the team. Maybe a smug 'Don't be so hard on yourself' or a 'Perhaps next time'. But no...she was different, he actually felt accomplished in defeating her again and again and avoidied the small pangs of humiliation that clouded his confidence when he did lose.

Defeating the alien felt as if he'd defeated Nightwing...which La'gaan knew would happen eventually despite his losing streak. Lithia wasn't strong, at all, but fast and agile were her better points, her dexterity amazing, and that telepathy managed to predict a few of his more time-consuming swings just before he actually took a swing. It aggravated the Atlantean more than it should have, but the three of five wins made up for his abnormally serious demeanor.

"On your planet do you train?" He inquired as she adjusted the armor on her arms, admiring her own metal defenses as if she were just recently awarded them. They were bulky at the wrists, he noticed, encasing both of her lower arms and slimming against the skin just below her elbows; matching the rounded pieces that hid her ankles.

"Often, Zatians are very fond of masculine forms of combat despite gender." Her reply was blatant as she made eye contact. Open. Had La'gaan not been so cocky and aggravated most of the time his gaze would have been intimidating, rather scary. Plain, continuos spaces that seemed...empty. She had heard of Aqualad, and his mentor...both being of the same species and yet had a more humanoid appearance. Why was he different?

"I see. Your armor, is it-"

"-It is one of the strongest alloys available to my planet. My father had it welded for me as a sign of accomplishment." She genuinely smiled, a barely noticeable action that he managed to catch as she turned to retreat.

**_-Recognize Batgirl B16, Miss Martian B05, Beast Boy B19, Blue Beetle B22-_**

"Welcome back." Mal said, catching Lithia's attention. He'd been so quiet...so enamored with the screens that she barely noticed his constant presence. She read his mind, finding his thoughts set on Bumblebee rather than the mission at hand.

"Back already Angelfish?" Lagoon Boy approached M'gann with the usual flirtatious expression, his arms open and air welcoming to her presence alone. He embraced her all too protectively; as if the Martian couldn't protect herself. She smiled back, exchanging intimate gestures and nearly making Beast Boy gag as he walked in behind her.

"A positive outcome?" Lithia skimmed her toes on the surface of the floor as she floated beside Barbra and Jaime, their exhaustion evident in both the delayed answer and the grim expressions of ache and irritation. Jaime's suit pulled back, and Batgirl sighed as if sick to her stomach.

"It was fine. Tiring." The red-head flashed her a perky smile as always, as if a role-model trying to maintain a good image.

"Perhaps you should both return to your places of residence."

"We'll be fine. Besides, Alpha hasn't returned yet." Lithia cocked her head to the side, yellow eyes wandering over the reddened scratch on the older woman's arm and the more than obvious bruise on her cheek. Barbra sighed.

"Well, I'm taking a shower..."

"I'm taking a nap." Beast boy interjected, earning small smiles of humor from most of the diminished group. Tim had disappeared quietly as usual, La'gaan and M'gaan were walking away with grins while his arm snaked awkwardly around her waist, and Beast Boy headed down the hall with a long jump and a rather inhuman noise echoing behind him. He made Lithia curious...always cheery and fidgety with countless scrambled emotions eating away relentlessly at his mind out of regret. His mother was obviously gone...deceased. She noted that such a decent boy hadn't deserved that at all. That familiar wave of sympathy cloaked her as he strode away in search of his room, and she couldn't help but swallow in response to the green boy's frustrations. Humans...so emotional and interesting.

"Hey Lith?" She stopped and turned, her eyes focusing on the other female as she confronted her with a bugging question. Barbra had held her tongue for days now...uncertain of the alien's response. But finally her curiosity had bested her, and she couldn't help herself but to ask.

"What's your planet like?" Jaime looked at the older woman with shared interest; his gaze shifting from one to the other as he awaited a response. It was something he'd also wondered, but was hesitant in asking. What if it was some nearly inescapable death trap she'd barely managed to free herself from? It was none of his business...but...could any planet be that terrible? Probably.

"Zata? It would be rather unenjoyable due to the severe lack of oxygen. Hydrogen is abundant, but I am certain that humans are incapable of surviving off of that alone." The red head raised a curious brow as she smirked and exchanged glances with Jaime, his shoulders shrugging as the teen kept to himself.

"I think she means, like...for you. Comprende?" He sheepishly grinned in his meager attempt to explain, his hand instinctively scratching at the base of his skull.

"Oh. It was well maintained and capable of withholding numerous lifeforms before the rebellion. Reproduction and survival of Zatians eventually became overwhelming to smaller species." Still she failed to answer personally. Not that either were surprised.

"..." Barbra nodded in understanding, crossing her arms and looking to the cave entrance once or twice, expecting Alpha team to return at any moment.

"It is also extremely dry with the exception of the upper regions. I recall living there when I was younger."

"Are there oceans?"

"_Oceans_?" She cocked her head.

"You know...large bodies of water. Like what's to the east of the cave." Jaime made a wave-like motion with his hand, the Scarab rambling on about wasting time and making him flinch.

"Yes, but our 'water' contains a much higher concentration of sodium chloride." Lithia watched him curiously, the way he responded to the Scarab's vivid reminders being obvious. He visibly flinched.

"You miss it, yea?"

"Of course." She watched Barbra as the woman narrowed her eyes, shoulders tensing, still awaiting their return. Cassie had said they were already heading back, which is why they'd aborted to regroup. Nightwing was on Alpha, she recalled, meaning that they would be fine. But what was taking them so long? More than likely just a simple and unimportant delay.

"Mal would undoubtedly notify you if something were out of the ordinary, Barbra." She reassuringly smiled that tiny and insignificant grin, her eyes lacking the sincerity that people would normally expect. Barbra pursed her lips to speak, brows furrowed with Jaime slowly making his way out of the conversation before she unintentionally interjected again.

"I guess you're right." It was true. Mal was one, if not the best with plan execution, coordination and return. She had nothing to concern herself over...nothing at all.

"Excuse me, I have recently been meaning to converse with him." Lithia turned, her toes barely skimming the floor as she floated off in the larger man's direction. His features were obviously darker, his eyes narrowed and his focus directed at the screens. She found it acceptable to interrupt his work, considering that the missions were practically all completed with nothing less than forced failure due to lack of information.

"Mal." She noticed that his name was faintly Zatian, the sound so familiar yet the meaning nonexistent in its spelling. He was large, well built with this sense of loyalty she found difficult to place, his strength overwhelmed by his own personality as his visual presentation exposing nothing but a washed up 'jock', as they often phrased it.

Mal looked up, surprise evident in his expression as his eyes widened for only a second. She had yet to make much of a conversation with him, more of a background type than anything else. Quiet most of the time, inexperienced of Earthly customs and norms, and rather strange because of it. Her ponytail dangled down as she elegantly flew, and Karen had mentioned how pretty the silver bangles wrapped around inch a peculiarly colored style were. Her skin had gained some color since her arrival, and in the past two weeks she'd seemed to be more of a helpful asset or backup rather than the hinderance that his teammates were concerned about. That was a plus, no doubt.

"Yea, what's up?" He perked his interest just by her tone as he finally answered.

"Your thoughts are distressing." And in the distance Jaime slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead at her dense-headed nature. So narrow-minded.

"_No, ese_." She ignore him.

"Karen is more than fond of you, I would not question it unless proven otherwise." She mumbled it closely, watching the human male as his eyes studied her as if unassured. After a moment his shoulders slumped into something of relief, a brief smile on his face as he looked back to his monitors more or less relaxed. It took little to please him, she observed such behavior once again.

"Thanks, Lith." Her name was still awkward on the tongue, but he ignored it just as she'd ignored Jaime's scolding. The alien forced on that inexpressive smile and floated away, her own mind feeling at ease as his calmed down. Now Jaime's was bothering her...but she couldn't do much to quiet the scarab. It did often pose as a secondary headache.

**_-Recognise Nightwing B01, Wondergirl B21, Superboy B04, Bumblebee B17, Robin B20-_**

* * *

_Hideousness_. The sheer unabashed ugliness of her own world haunted her for as long as she could remember, and now it was so intense around her that she could almost feel it creeping roughly down her throat and choking her. It was like a surrounding conflagration, threatening to consume her as flames would because of her indifference. Sometimes, she would have gladly have thrown herself into that frightening crowd of cruelty, into those screams of hate and discrimination and oblivion, taking comfort from the fact that at least it was oblivion, where nothing could harm her.

People whispered, verbally throwing insults and hurtful questions at her as she walked past them in an attempt to face her fears. Wether it be down a personal corridor of her father's area of work or just a road through a marketplace. Because she felt. All because she was born crying and saw life through a much more personal perspective.

Of course she was not the only one...no there were many who publicly cried and smiled and joyously laughed at some witty remark. They were considered redundant just as she was...and the only difference and misfortune was that none of them were children of a high-esteemed senator. A man who could say 'jump' and half the planet would obey without question. The other half would ask 'how high?'. So yes, she was lucky. Probably more so with such respect forcibly bestowed upon her through thick and thin. It made her cringe, the need to cry being overwhelming and the feeling of neglect and spite burning profusely. She felt her tears smear unattractively against her cheeks and hands, curling into a ball as the people around her whispered and gossiped about her.

One odd man wearing a full body of armor and floating feet above the ground managed a faint smile, his skin pale and gray and his hair frisked back as he threw something resembling a rock in her direction. She covered her face, a frown creasing her lips as these aliens judged her. That pang of regret for her own existence errupted into an even stronger sensation within her chest, the overwhelming anger and frustration making her bite roughly into her bottom lip.

A blue liquid spilt from her teeth, the blood creeping further over her chin and the taste repulsive; almost like licking a rusted nail. More things were thrown at her, the foreign people wearing no expression on their faces as they assaulted her and shook their heads; all yelling profanities despite their unwavering countenance of content emotions as they flew closer and closer. She balled up in midair, crying heavily and tightening her stiff limbs as if trying to hide herself away from the ungliness that these people exhibited.

M'gaan finally forced her eyes open, the pain jolting her awake and making her stare at the bookshelves beside her door. She had no plausible idea as to why she felt such pain...why she felt so alone and degraded in a simplistic dream. Had she been on Mars? Yes, that was it. The sands were red and gold like on Mars, but no one had ever noticed her actual appearance or origin there. So why? The people though, they were not Martians. They were different, all oddly and somehow telepathic but...but different.

She couldn't recognize any of them, she couldn't even recall what she'd done to earn such terrible threats and horrible punishments. They'd tried to stone her...because she was different? Perhaps she wasn't herself in this dream...but that wouldn't make any sense now...would it?

Humans often had dreams where they play a part outside of their own body, or they have a persona that is not their own. So it was possible. M'gaan reassured herself of that fact, the fear subsiding as the cold sweat on her skin became thinly uncomfortable. She wiped a trailing bead from her forehead before turning to throw her feet over the edge, green toes skimming the floor and curling at the cold it radiated.

It was no big deal. It was just a dream.

* * *

** Well...this is awkward. You wait for months and there is no romance in the update. ****_Please_**** don't kill me. Anywho, my lack of inspiration is caused by the last hiatus, as well as the fact that's they've cancelled Young Justice altogether. I will be updating, hopefully more often than this...but not as often as my Transformers fics. **

So, with a heavy heart...I bid you, for now, farewell.

**Please feel free to share your emotions on the cancellation of YJ:I in a review of PM. I don't mind. c:**


End file.
